Episode 6.09: Behold the Power
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Willow's attempts to derat Amy and Anya's obsessive wedding planning serve to distract everyone from the increasingly erratic behaviour of the new slayer Dawn.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Summer Script Challenge  
  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
  
Episode 6.09: Behold the Power  
  
By me, JodithGrace, December and Noggins  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…  
  
From The Witch  
  
Buffy deflecting Catherine Madison's spell so that it goes back on her.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Catherine as a trophy.  
  
From Gingerbread:  
  
Willow, Buffy and Amy tied to a stake with fire all around them.  
  
Amy becomes a rat and scurries away.  
  
From Lost Along the Way:  
Buffy on the phone.  
  
BUFFY  
It's Faith…  
  
From The Point of No Return:  
  
Buffy's explaining Faith's death to the others.  
  
BUFFY  
(morose)  
The guards found her  
hanging from her bunk  
earlier this afternoon.  
They killed her, made it look  
like a suicide.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Lydia in Giles' house.  
  
LYDIA  
The new Slayer… It's Dawn…  
  
CUT TO:  
  
From Primevil. Buffy floating in the air with her eyes glowing and killing Adam. Giles' voiceover from The Point of No Return:  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Its possible. The spell  
we performed to defeat  
Adam could have had   
residual effects.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
From No Place Like Home  
  
Dawn being created by the monks.  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
  
Dawn was created  
from Buffy, after the   
spell was cast. The after  
effects of it were still in  
Buffy's body. The Slayer lineage  
could have been altered.  
  
From The Point of No Return:  
  
The light enveloping Spike in the magic shop.  
  
CORDELLIA/TPTB (V.O.)  
Spike will have 48 hours to finish  
his unlife as a vampire. He will be  
human in two days time.  
  
The energy covers Spike.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Give it to me good, baby  
  
FOCUS ON SPIKE. His face drops and his expression turns to that of disgust and confusion. He falls to his knees and begins/sobbing screaming, grabbing his stomach in pain.  
  
  
LYDIA  
He's human – he's got a  
  
got a soul now.  
  
TEASER  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC SHOP - MAIN - day  
  
A normal day at the office it seems. Giles is behind the counter, serving customers while Xander is sitting at the table reading a comic. Buffy is opposite him flicking through a weapons catalogue. Anya is putting items up on shelves.  
  
Willow walks into the Magic Shop carrying a big stack of magazines. She throws it down on the table, startling Buffy and Xander.  
  
XANDER  
  
Way to give a guy a heart  
  
attack, Will!  
  
BUFFY  
  
What are those?  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
My mother. She's getting to  
  
the age where she's referring  
  
to Miss Kitty Fantastico as 'The  
  
Grand-Cat' and trying to fix  
  
me up with every available  
  
male at the synagogue. These  
  
are her latest subtle hint.  
  
(perks up)  
  
We're going to make paper  
  
dolls out of them!  
  
Anya runs from where she was standing and grabs them, holding them close like they're gold or greenbacks  
  
ANYA  
  
NO! Don't desecrate these  
  
sacred books!  
  
Weird looks from all.  
  
ANYA  
  
(C'tnd)  
  
They have wedding accoutrements.  
  
Weddings are sacred. Therefore,  
  
these are sacred books.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
We weren't gonna desecrate  
  
them. The dolls are gonna  
  
have little dresses…  
  
ANYA  
  
Blasphemer!  
  
Xander gets up to comfort her.  
  
XANDER  
  
Ahn, I'm sure they're not all  
  
that important.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Not important? Do you know  
  
what this means? It's a sign!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
A sign…?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
That we have to start planning  
  
things. Everything must be  
  
perfect. These are going to  
  
help us.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Well, I guess it won't hurt. I  
  
mean, we are engaged and  
  
it's gonna happen someday…  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(flashes a smile)  
  
See? Xander understands.  
  
She begins flicking through the book at the top of the pile.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh my God!  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(slightly shocked)  
  
What is it?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(flashing a picture of a suit)  
  
Xander has to wear this! We  
  
have to get one. Now.  
  
(to Giles)  
  
I'm leaving to buy Xander a  
  
suit!  
  
Giles looks up from what he's doing.  
  
  
GILES  
  
No your bloody well not. At  
  
least not until the shop closes.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
But then the bridal stores will  
  
be closed and we won't be able  
  
to and you don't want me to  
  
be happy!  
  
  
GILES  
  
(a little nervous now)  
  
Of course I do but…  
  
  
ANYA  
  
You don't want Xander and I  
  
to have a happy marriage.  
  
You want our relationship to  
  
fail. I know it!  
  
Anya gets into quite a flap. Xander holds her back.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Ahn, honey, I'm sure this can  
  
wait… at least until the weekend  
  
when you don't have to work.  
  
I love you and I don't think the  
  
fact I don't buy a suit right away  
  
is gonna change that.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(reluctantly)  
  
Well… I guess… but Giles doesn't  
  
want us to be happy.  
  
  
GILES  
  
That's not what I…  
  
The door opens and Lydia walks in.  
  
LYDIA  
  
I hope I'm not interrupting  
  
anything.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Only Giles wanting my future  
  
with Xander to be ruined.  
  
  
GILES  
  
Anya!  
  
  
ANYA  
  
I'm only saying.  
  
Lydia doesn't take much interest in this she looks into the back room and, seeing no one in there comes back.  
  
LYDIA  
  
So Dawn isn't here yet?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(wha?)  
  
She was meant to be?  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
I told her that I would meet  
  
her here after school. For  
  
training.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
She has to stay in after school  
  
to make up for what she missed  
  
when we were in England. And  
  
once that's done she's got  
  
homework to do.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Through the council I've  
  
managed to make a deal  
  
with the school. They agree  
  
that there are other, more  
  
important things for her to  
  
be doing.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
You've told her she's the  
  
Slayer. Way to go with the  
  
secret identity.  
  
  
Of course I haven't.  
  
As far as they know she's  
  
helping out a local charity  
  
in her free time.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
And you don't at all feel  
  
wrong about that?  
  
Before there can be a reply Dawn walks through the door. She ignores everyone else who says "hi" and goes straight to Lydia.  
  
DAWN  
  
Let's go train.  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
  
Everyone is in the same positions as before. Lydia prepares to take Dawn into the training room.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Remember - you've only got  
  
an hour! Then it's homework.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Then I'll do it all in an hour.  
  
No big deal.  
  
Dawn and Lydia leave the room.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Is it just me or is Dawn really  
  
losing her sense of humour?  
  
  
GILES  
  
She's clearly adjusting to  
  
being a Slayer. The same  
  
as the rest of us.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
It was quite a shock. Not  
  
something I saw coming.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
And that means that her  
  
personality takes a complete  
  
U-turn?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(still staring in the direction Dawn went)  
  
She has been through a lot  
  
recently. She was coping so  
  
well after mom died… I guess  
  
when I got killed it hit her…  
  
  
GILES  
  
But she kept fighting on.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I know. And now she's taken  
  
on the responsibility of  
  
Slayerhood she's… well, I  
  
think her whole attitude is  
  
because she doesn't know  
  
how to cope any other way…  
  
Xander continues flicking through his comics.  
  
XANDER  
  
And talking of people who've  
  
changed dramatically…  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(anticipates his question)  
  
Yeah, how is Spike? He made  
  
his excuses and ran out of here  
  
as fast as he could after the  
  
spell happened.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
He hasn't been loitering the  
  
shop for nearly a week now.  
  
I'm actually quite concerned.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
I guess he's adjusting to having  
  
a soul. It can't be easy. Maybe  
  
a few of us should…  
  
Buffy's eyes are still fixed on the door to the training room, not listening to a word her friends say. She turns to Giles.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Giles, you wanna come train?  
  
  
GILES  
  
If you mean spy on Dawn then…  
  
(pauses, off Buffy's look)  
  
Okay.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - day  
  
When Buffy and Giles enter the room Dawn is whacking the punching bag with all her might. She's fast too, her hands are a blur.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Wow.  
  
Dawn and Lydia don't notice them. Dawn stops punching and looks at her Watcher.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
Isn't there anything more I  
  
can do? I mean, the punching  
  
is great and all but it doesn't  
  
seem to be making much difference.  
  
ANGLE ON: GILES AND BUFFY.  
  
BUFFY  
  
Okay… who stole the real Dawn  
  
and can we have her back please?  
  
  
GILES  
  
(astonished)  
  
What?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
This is the girl who hated  
  
running laps in PE, and now  
  
she's asking for physical  
  
exertion… I was never like  
  
that.  
  
  
GILES  
  
No. You just beat me up then  
  
went out with boys.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Yeah. Because that was normal.  
  
Dawn begins to doing pull ups on a bar hanging from the ceiling.  
  
GILES  
  
But you've changed in recent  
  
years and no doubt Dawn  
  
wants to emulate that example  
  
you've given her.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
So she wants to be as good  
  
as me?  
  
(Giles nods)  
  
Because from here it looks  
  
like she's trying to be better.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
  
Willow, Anya and Xander are hanging around again. Anya is flicking through all of the books.  
  
ANYA  
  
I like that.  
  
(another page)  
  
That one's beautiful. I have  
  
to have it.  
  
(another page)  
  
No wait! That's better! Don't  
  
you think that's better?  
  
She shows the page to Willow who's a little bored.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I guess.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(to Xander)  
  
You think so though don't you?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(from behind his comic)  
  
Of course I do.  
  
(looks up)  
  
You know, maybe we should  
  
leave this for now. You know,  
  
until we get home before the  
  
customers start thinking this  
  
isn't really a magic store.  
  
Willow is flicking through a magic book. Xander looks over her shoulder, a little interested.  
  
XANDER  
  
Whatcha doing?  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Studying.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(shudders)  
  
You know I hate that word.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Not college type studying.  
  
Magic studying.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
In my world they both fall  
  
under the same category…  
  
studying.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
It's a personal project.  
  
Cranes his neck to look.  
  
XANDER  
  
Ooh! Anything fun?  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(closing the book)  
  
Not at the moment.  
  
(sighs)  
  
Still nothing. It's kinda  
  
annoying.  
  
XANDER  
  
I'm sure you'll do it. You and  
  
Tara will do it.  
  
Willow raises an eyebrow.  
  
XANDER  
  
Now you know I didn't mean  
  
it like that.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT TWO  
  
  
INTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - night  
  
Lydia's home is tiny, and cramped. Camera shows her door, and there is an O.S. knocking.  
  
  
LYDIA (O.S.)  
Who's there?  
  
She comes into the camera view, wearing her normal attire.  
  
  
DAWN (O.S.)  
  
It's me.  
  
Lydia opens the door, and we see Dawn standing in the doorway.  
  
LYDIA  
  
Yes, come in.  
  
Dawn walks in and stands in the small entryway.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
So, where are we headed tonight?  
  
LYDIA  
  
Well, we shall be patrolling  
  
through seven cemeteries  
  
around this area. Though  
  
I'd like to go through a few  
  
more, I fear that we won't have  
  
enough time before sunrise, to  
  
patrol –  
  
  
She's interrupted as the phone rings. The camera pans around, and Lydia picks it up.  
  
LYDIA  
  
(into phone)  
  
Hello?  
  
(pause)  
  
Oh…  
  
She covers the mouthpiece and looks over to Dawn.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Dawn, could you begin patrolling.  
  
I'll meet up with you in several  
  
minutes.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(shrugs)  
  
Sure.  
  
She picks up and axe from a bag of weapons and walks out the door. The camera follows her out of the apartment…  
  
EXTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - night  
  
…And across the street to a wall surrounding a cemetery. As a good watcher, Lydia, of course, has taken residence near a graveyard.  
  
  
As we follow Dawn we hear the conversation between Lydia and Quentin Travers.  
  
LYDIA (V.O.)  
  
It's okay. She's gone.  
  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
  
Good, good. How is the young  
  
Slayer progressing?  
  
Dawn jumps over the wall into the cemetery.  
  
  
LYDIA (V.O.)  
  
Very well… excellently in fact.  
  
I'm astonished at the rate  
  
her abilities are developing.  
  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
  
It's to be expected. She is  
  
a very special Slayer.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - night  
  
Dawn looks around. She hears a noise and quickly spins on her heels.  
  
LYDIA (V.O.)  
  
Yes, as I informed you, Mr.  
  
Giles was able to identify  
  
the cause for her calling.  
  
The spell cast on her sister  
  
that brought forth the ancient  
  
Slayer powers. I was surprised  
  
you didn't tell me before I left…  
  
Dawn walks carefully around the gravestones. She stops occasionally to sniff the air.  
  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
  
Yes, yes of course. And how  
  
is the other Slayer reacting  
  
to all of this?  
  
Dawn sees a group of demons gathered around a patch of ground. It seems they're casting a spell of sorts.  
  
  
LYDIA (V.O.)  
  
She's incredibly shocked. It's  
  
taken her by surprise and I  
  
get the impression she's rather  
  
jealous of Dawn's progress.  
  
Dawn readies the axe in her hands.  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
  
Anything else?  
  
Dawn walks towards the group of demons slowly and quietly.  
  
LYDIA (V.O.)  
  
Well, she is concerned with  
  
the way Dawn is acting. She  
  
clearly has her mind on her  
  
job but to the Slayer and her  
  
friends seem to think she's  
  
losing her… emotions. As  
  
ridiculous as that sounds.  
  
ANGLE ON: THE DEMONS  
  
They are chanting. One of them has a book in its hand. A swirling energy appears in between them.  
  
Suddenly one of the demons falls forwards, its head missing. The others spin around to see Dawn ready to fight.  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
  
Indeed. Well, I do suggest  
  
you try to make her act a  
  
little less conspicuous. We,  
  
uh, we don't want dissension  
  
in the ranks now do we?  
  
The demons attack. Dawn embeds the axe into the chest of one of them.  
  
LYDIA (V.O.)  
  
Of course. I'll suggest that  
  
when I meet up with her.  
  
Dawn pulls out a knife from a holder strapped around her leg. She spins around and throws it. It lands in a demon's head.  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
  
Is that all?  
  
Dawn knocks a demon back with the handle of the axe before knocking it to the ground. She dives on top of it and twists its neck with a loud crack.  
  
LYDIA (V.O.)  
  
I believe so, yes.  
  
There are four demon bodies scattered all over the place in various states. Dawn looks around suspiciously. She spins around suddenly and hurls the axe. It decapitates the fleeing demon.  
  
ANGLE ON: The demon's head as it rolls across the ground and lands next to a pair of feet. We PULL UP to see it's Lydia.  
  
LYDIA  
  
Ah, you've started already.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXTERIOR: ANOTHER CEMETERY - night  
  
Buffy is walking through the graveyard, swinging a stake at her side. She's really bored, and has obviously not run into many vamps.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Urgh.)  
  
What happened to all my  
  
bloodsucking friends? Yeesh.  
  
  
She suddenly stops in her tracks and perks up, the camera pans, and we see two men standing behind her, pretty much obviously vampires, but not in game face.  
  
VAMPIRE 1  
  
Hey, you.   
  
  
VAMPIRE 2  
  
What are you doing here,  
  
at night?  
  
  
Buffy faces them, looking innocent. We get a view of her back, where she's holding her stake, in one hand.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Me? I enjoy the scenery.  
  
  
VAMPIRE 2  
  
Well, you shouldn't be  
  
ut so late.  
  
  
VAMPIRE 1  
  
Yeah, you never know  
  
what kind of creeps  
  
are hanging around here.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Mock Sadly)  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
  
Vampire 1 turns to his friend with a heavy sigh.  
  
  
VAMPIRE 1  
  
(Such a gentlemen!)  
  
Say, how 'bout we escort  
  
this fine young lady home?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Playing along)  
  
Oh, no thank you. I'm afraid  
  
I was told never to accept  
  
offers from strange men.  
  
  
VAMPIRE 2  
  
(Charming)  
  
Well, then, how about we  
  
introduce ourselves? Then,  
  
we won't be strangers  
  
anymore!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Ok, well, fine. But first, I  
  
wanna guess your names.  
  
  
The vampires shrug at each other, then turn back to Buffy, and smile.  
  
Buffy nods and points to the first vampire.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Cont'd)  
  
Well, I'm guessing you're  
  
"Ugh!" And you're friend is  
  
"Oh God!"  
  
  
The vampire's look confused, and give Buffy an odd look.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Cont'd)  
  
Cause, my name's Buffy,  
  
what's your name?  
  
  
VAMPIRE 1  
  
(Dawning revelation)  
  
Buffy? As in… Oh crap.  
  
Buffy charges the vampires, and the first vampire doesn't have time to put on his game face as she drops kicks him in the gut. He falls to the ground, with a thud.  
  
VAMPIRE 1  
  
(moaning in pain)  
  
Ugh!  
  
  
Buffy turns to the other one, who throws a lazy punch her way. She grabs the fist, and brings her arm up into his elbow, breaking the vampire's arm.   
  
VAMPIRE 2  
  
(Hysterical)  
  
Oh God!!!  
  
Buffy makes quick work, staking both vampires.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(quietly)  
  
Whatta you know? I was   
  
Right.  
  
  
She continues walking, for a few moments, till we see, from her POV Spike's crypt. She hears something crash, and quickens her pace over to the large stone building.  
  
INTERIOR: SPIKE'S CRYPT - night  
  
As she throws the door open, we see Spike is desperately trying to kick a bunch of glass into the corner. He turns as she enters, and immediately tries to wipe away the obvious tears that are running down his cheeks.   
  
BUFFY  
  
Spike? Are you… Crying?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Manly man)  
  
Me? Crying? Bah. N…  
  
Never.  
  
  
Buffy isn't convinced, but says nothing. She takes a few more steps, then gestures to the glass on the floor.  
  
BUFFY  
  
What happened?  
  
  
Spike looks confused. Then he gets that she's talking about the glass.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Oh, uh… nothing.  
  
Dropped a bottle.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Eh?)  
  
You dropped a bottle?  
  
Mister edgy reflex guy?   
  
Spike looks a little dazed, as if suddenly struck with a thought and takes a while to answer.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(out of it.)  
  
Yeah…  
  
Buffy knows something's up, and she's had enough of it.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(To the point.)  
  
Spike, what's wrong?  
  
Spike is still dazed.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Cont'd)  
  
Spike?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Waking up)  
  
Oh… uh, nothing…  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Forceful)  
  
Come On Spike, what's up?  
  
He sort of leans towards Buffy, almost as if he's letting on a big secret.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Reluctant)  
  
It's... It's all these memories,  
  
luv. You don't know what   
  
it's like... to see every face, to  
  
hear every scream... and to  
  
know that back then, you   
  
really didn't give a rats ass.   
  
And that eats at you.   
  
That's what's wrong, Buffy.   
  
Buffy goes fish mouth, you know, not sure what to say. It hits her, that maybe he deserves a lot more Slack then she's been giving him. He really does care, now. And just because she's angry that Angel didn't get this, doesn't mean she should give Spike the cold shoulder.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(quiet)  
  
Look… Spike…  
  
  
Spike looks up, tears brimming in his eyes. We see the pang of guilt in Buffy's expression.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Cont'd)  
  
Do you wanna… maybe  
  
come to my place.  
  
  
Spike gives her a confused look, and Buffy's eyes widen.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(Embarrassed)  
  
I mean, like, for dinner. Cause,  
  
you know, being human can  
  
provide a real need for non  
  
blood-like food.  
  
Spike gives her cautious look, which turns into a small smile.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(shrugs)  
  
Yeah, why not.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
  
Buffy and Dawn are at the counter, Anya behind it, leafing through Bridal magazines. All are looking idly, except for Anya who is reading avidly. There are a few customers browsing in the shop. Willow and Tara are moving oddly around the shop…we can't tell what they are doing. Anya is trying to keep one eye on the customers and one on her book.  
  
ANYA  
  
Look at this gown! It is  
  
magnificent. What is  
  
Alencon lace, anyway?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I don't know but it is very  
  
pretty.  
  
(She looks more closely at the photo)  
  
Uh, Anya, this dress has a  
  
12-foot train.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Do you think that's too long?  
  
BUFFY  
  
About 12 feet too long. I  
  
Think you pretty much need  
  
a cathedral for a dress like  
  
this. And a matching Prince.  
  
(At Anya's look)  
  
Not that Xander isn't a prince,  
  
In his own non-royalty kind  
  
of way. And have you looked  
  
at the price?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(looks at the price)  
  
Oh! Well, perhaps the train is  
  
a bit long at that. Moving on.  
  
We really have to decide on  
  
bridesmaids' dresses. Oh and  
  
I need a flower girl. Dawn,  
  
would you ..  
  
Dawn looks up. She's clearly trying to heed Lydia's advice and act natural - but even this is too much for her.  
  
DAWN  
  
(a little coldly)  
  
I'm fifteen years old.  
  
Flower girls are about five!  
  
  
ANYA  
  
But I really want one. Do you  
  
think I could rent one? And one  
  
of those ring bearers too?  
  
ANGLE ON: WILLOW AND TARA  
  
They are still walking around the shop strangely.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Following something on the floor)  
  
I think Amy really likes her new  
  
rolly ball.  
  
We see Amy the rat on the floor in a large plastic ball.  
  
TARA  
  
She keeps going for the stairs,  
  
but I 'm heading her off at the  
  
pass.  
  
ANGLE ON: BUFFY, DAWN AND ANYA  
  
ANYA  
  
Buffy, Willow, what do you think  
  
of these bridesmaid dresses?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(making a face to Willow)  
  
Uh, gee… I didn't even know  
  
they could DO that with ruffles.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(comes over and looks at photo)  
  
What color would you call that,  
  
exactly?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Lime  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(rolling her eyes)  
  
Sorry… I can't wear lime.  
  
It's… lame.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(giggling)  
  
Well, I can't wear teal…it has  
  
no appeal.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(raising an eyebrow)  
  
And turquoise… just annoys.  
  
  
TARA  
  
(who has also come over to look)  
  
Uh, what rhymes with lavender?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
You don't understand. The  
  
bridesmaids are supposed to  
  
look ugly, so that the bride  
  
looks even prettier! I would  
  
prefer it if you cut off all of  
  
your hair and maybe had  
  
warts but I think I'll have to  
  
make do with you as you are.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Uh thanks. I think.  
  
ANGLE ON: AMY RAT  
  
While the girls continue talking, we are following Amy as she rolls her ball towards the stairs, which lead to the forbidden bookcase. She rolls her ball at the stairs so hard that the ball splits open. We see Amy escape and take off up the stairs.  
  
ANGLE ON: SCOOBIES AT THE COUNTER  
  
Willow suddenly looks around.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Where's Amy?  
  
  
TARA  
  
I thought you had her.  
  
  
They discover the ball by the stairs, empty.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
She's missing. Amy is missing!  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(to customer)  
  
Have you seen a large brown  
  
rat?  
  
  
CUSTOMER  
  
A Rat? There's a rat loose in  
  
the store?  
  
  
Customers start squealing, and screaming etc. and hastily leave the store.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(following after them)  
  
Wait, don't leave! Stay here  
  
and buy things! Our rat won't  
  
hurt you. She's really a witch.  
  
But a good witch. Well, an okay  
  
witch, anyway.  
  
(To Willow and Tara)  
  
Now look what you've done!  
  
You've scared away all our  
  
customers!  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
I wasn't the one who announced  
  
that a rat was loose.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Well, you were the one who  
  
left her unattended!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Hey, how about blaming each  
  
other after we find her? I don't  
  
see her behind the bookcase.  
  
How about under the counter?  
  
Willow goes to look under the counter. Anya starts looking in the display cases.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
I've got some dried rats here!  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(who is crawling on the floor)  
  
Ewwww!  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
No luck here.  
  
  
TARA  
  
(from the back)  
  
No sign of her in the training room.  
  
  
At that moment Xander comes in with a large cardboard box.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Hi guys. It's lunch break man!  
  
  
ANYA  
  
It's Xander! Quick, hide the  
  
wedding books! It's bad luck  
  
for him to see my potential  
  
dress!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Anya, I think it's only bad luck  
  
for the groom to see the bride  
  
on the day of the wedding. I  
  
don't think that looking at  
  
Bridal magazines will hurt  
  
anything.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Hey, she wants to hide those  
  
magazines…I'm not complaining  
  
here. I had to go through  
  
those things all night.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
(winking at Xander)  
  
I guess you told her about that  
  
superstition, huh. What's in the  
  
box?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Thought you'd never ask. My  
  
construction company is finally  
  
demolishing ye olde Sunnydale  
  
High School.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Ah…the final resting-place of  
  
his not so honorable hizzoner?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Yep. They're putting up an office  
  
building.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
An office building on the  
  
Hellmouth… now why does  
  
that strike me as a typical  
  
Sunnydale bad idea?  
  
  
XANDER   
  
Don't ask me… some legal firm  
  
from LA bought the property.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
So what's in the box?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
I've been scavenging, one  
  
step ahead of the wrecking  
  
ball. Look at all the cool stuff  
  
I found.  
  
  
He puts the box on the table and takes things out, one by one.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(C'tnd)  
  
Look…one Sunnydale yearbook,  
  
property of Jonathan Levinson.  
  
(He opens it and looks at signatures)  
  
Buffy, you wished him a happy  
  
summer. Willow, so did you.  
  
Uh…me too, I guess.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Poor Jonathan. I guess we  
  
should return it to him.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(reaches into the box and pulls out a…)  
  
One trumpet, only slightly  
  
dented, from the band room.  
  
  
He blows a few very sour notes. On everybody's reaction, he puts the trumpet down.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
And then there's this…  
  
  
He removes a cheerleading trophy from the box.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Oh, is that for your doll collection?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Anya, they are not dolls. They  
  
are action figures. And no… this  
  
isn't for my collection. Look at  
  
the inscription. "Catherine Madison  
  
1976".  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Wow. That's Amy's mother.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Amy had a mother? A non-rat  
  
type mother?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Amy said that her mother was  
  
a champion cheerleader. That's  
  
why her Mom stole her body  
  
that time, and tried to recapture  
  
her glory. Not long after I  
  
came to Sunnydale.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
So what are you going to do  
  
with it? Xander? Hey, earth  
  
to Xander!  
  
  
Xander is staring at the face of the trophy.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Huh? Oh. Uh, I just thought  
  
that maybe Amy would like  
  
it in her cage…make it more…  
  
homey.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Well, that's a lovely thought  
  
Xander, very touching, except  
  
that Amy and her mother didn't  
  
exactly get along.  
  
  
WILLOW   
  
Her mother made the Wicked  
  
Witch of the West look like the…  
  
(lamely)  
  
…uh, Good Witch of the North.  
  
By comparison.  
  
  
DAWN  
  
What ever happened to her  
  
anyway?  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Nobody knows. She aimed  
  
some really nasty spell at  
  
Buffy who deflected it with  
  
a mirror.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
The spell went back at her,  
  
but since I don't know what  
  
it was supposed to do, I don't  
  
know what happened. I mean,  
  
Poof! She just disappeared.  
  
Xander what are you doing?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(who is still staring at the trophy)  
  
It's the weirdest thing. I  
  
keep thinking that this  
  
trophy is looking at me.  
  
And I can almost hear this  
  
little voice, saying, "Help  
  
me." Like in The Fly. Remember?  
  
  
Suddenly we hear Tara's voice from upstairs.  
  
  
TARA (V.O.)  
  
Uh, if anybody's interested,  
  
I found Amy.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Amy was missing?  
  
  
Everybody looks guilty, since they had forgotten about the missing rat.  
  
  
TARA (V.O.)  
  
Willow, come up here quietly  
  
and bring the ball.  
  
  
Willow picks up the ball pieces and creeps upstairs.  
  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - UPSTAIRS - day  
  
There is Tara watching Amy who is sitting serenely on a book. It is a small home-made book, like a diary. Willow scoops up Amy and puts her in the plastic ball. Tara picks up the book and looks through it. We can see that the pages are hand-written, with drawings and lists of ingredients, like a cookbook…or a spell book. There is a name in the flyleaf. Catherine Madison. Her book. Followed by a paragraph in Latin, which says, basically, keep out on pain of death!  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Amy's mother's spell book.  
  
Maybe Amy's rat spell is in  
  
here!  
  
  
TARA  
  
Amy led us to this book.  
  
How could she have known  
  
this book was up here?  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
I told you she was getting  
  
smarter.  
  
  
TARA  
  
This was more than smart.  
  
Giles must have salvaged this  
  
from the Madison house before  
  
they foreclosed on it. But that  
  
was after Amy became a rat.  
  
She must have sensed it up  
  
here, somehow.  
  
  
They bring Amy and the book back downstairs.  
  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
  
Xander is still communing with the trophy. They put Amy on the table, surrounded by books, so she can't roll off. Xander puts the trophy down next to the ball, with the face turned toward Amy. Amy reacts to the trophy. She stares at the trophy's face. There is a palpable energy in the room.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Wow. Do you feel that? That  
  
energy?  
  
  
TARA  
  
Between Amy and the trophy?  
  
That's really weird.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(frantically leafing through the spell book)  
  
This is very exciting! Maybe  
  
the trophy will prove to be  
  
the catalyst we need to change  
  
Amy!  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Do you think that's wise? I  
  
mean putting a catalyst next  
  
to a rat!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Shut up, Xander…did you say  
  
that the trophy was talking to  
  
you?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Did I say that?  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Here is a spell. It's kind of  
  
general… it doesn't specify  
  
animals exactly… but it's  
  
about releasing a spirit  
  
trapped in another form.  
  
This could be it!  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Great. So what expensive items  
  
are you planning to steal now?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Anya, do you really want Amy  
  
to remain a rat forever? Just  
  
think. For the rest of her life…  
  
no chance to fall in love, to get  
  
married…no pretty lace dress  
  
for Amy. No sex…  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(looking at Xander)  
  
Okay. Take what you need.  
  
  
Willow and Tara go over to the counter and gather some supplies.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
We should get some clothes  
  
for her. She'll probably come  
  
back naked.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(suddenly interested)  
  
Naked? Wow. I guess that  
  
makes sense.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Clothes, Xander. Training  
  
room. Now?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Oh yeah, sure.  
  
  
He tears himself away from Amy and goes into the training room.  
  
  
Willow and Tara come back to the table with a bowl full of ingredients. They chant an incantation:  
  
  
WILLOW AND TARA  
  
(together)  
  
Oh Displaced Spirit, lost to roam  
  
Find your body and make it home!  
  
  
  
  
They throw a lit match into the bowl. There is a flash of light and a big cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears, there is Amy, still a rat, and a woman in a cheerleading outfit, standing on the table. Xander comes running in holding a bundle of clothing.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Whoa! You're not naked! And  
  
you're old enough to be….  
  
Amy's…. mother?   
  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX  
  
Catherine Madison jumps off the table. Willow, Tara, Dawn, Buffy and Xander are surrounding her. They are wary, unsure of what condition she is in, or how dangerous she might be. Catherine is feeling herself, as if to establish that she is indeed flesh and blood, and looking around wildly. She focuses on Xander.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(pointing at him)  
  
You!  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(afraid)  
  
Me?  
  
  
CATEHRINE  
  
You did this!  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(babbling)  
  
Well, it wasn't just me. Uh.  
  
Willow and Tara here actually  
  
did the spell. Well, they found  
  
your spell book, actually, and  
  
we didn't really know that…  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
Quiet!   
  
  
Xander shuts up mid word. Willow and Tara join hands, ready to fight her if they have to.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(after a beat)  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(with a sigh of relief)  
  
Uh, Mrs. Madison…how are you?  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(wild eyed)  
  
What happened to the high  
  
School? One minute I was in  
  
the trophy case, the next  
  
minute I was on the ground,  
  
and there were no more people.  
  
For YEARS!  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Well, the school kind of blew  
  
up. There was a giant demon…  
  
the mayor actually, kind of put  
  
a damper on graduation. Though  
  
we all did graduate. Well, not  
  
Amy, actually.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(looking around)  
  
Amy? My Amy? Where is she?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Uh, Mrs. Madison, maybe you  
  
had better sit down, and we'll  
  
get you some uh, coffee? This  
  
must all be a really big shock  
  
for you.  
  
  
Catherine collapses into a chair, not noticing Amy in her ball, frantically pawing at the plastic.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(dreamily)  
  
Coffee! Food!  
  
(She looks down at her cheerleading outfit)  
  
Clothes! Do you have any idea  
  
what it has been like these last…  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Four years. I can't even begin  
  
to imagine, Mrs. Madison.  
  
  
Catherine bursts into tears.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(wildly, and as she becomes more  
  
agitated, energy begins to swirl  
  
around the room)  
  
N-no. You c-can't. I-I know  
  
what you are thinking. That  
  
I am p-probably crazy, and  
  
angry and looking f-for  
  
revenge. And I was, b-believe  
  
me. For years! If you had  
  
turned me back during those  
  
years of watching students  
  
pass me every day, ignoring  
  
me, laughing and living their  
  
lives, I would have t-torn you  
  
apart!  
  
(She begins to calm down)  
  
But, then the school…blew up,  
  
and I was alone. And I had time  
  
to…to think about things. About  
  
Amy. And how I treated her.  
  
About how I would have done  
  
things differently...using my power  
  
for good instead of evil. I thought  
  
that I was doomed to remain a  
  
trophy forever, and I had no one  
  
to blame, but myself.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Mrs. Madison. Uh, I have  
  
something to tell you. About  
  
Amy.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
She's a rat.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Thank you, Anya. Tactful, as  
  
always.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Thank you.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
A rat? How?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Well, it was a bad situation.  
  
There were some parents who  
  
formed an association against  
  
witches. They had Willow and  
  
me and Amy tied to stakes.  
  
They were going to burn us.  
  
Amy turned herself into a rat  
  
to escape. We, uh, had to use  
  
other methods.  
  
  
TARA  
  
We've been trying to turn her  
  
back, but with no luck. But we  
  
have taken very good care of  
  
her.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
She gets the very best food...  
  
Purina Rat Chow.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
And they have used up lots of  
  
expensive ingredients in  
  
attempting to turn her back.  
  
  
Willow hands the ball with Amy in it to Catherine.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(She is smiling)  
  
This is Amy?  
  
WILLOW  
  
We're really sorry.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
It's a family trait, really. The  
  
whole animal thing. I have  
  
this aunt back east? Well,  
  
when my mother was young,  
  
the two of them were always  
  
doing stuff like this. One time  
  
Ophelia turned my mom into  
  
a toad for six months and hid  
  
her in the basement. Because  
  
Mom stole her boyfriend.  
  
(She shakes her head, smiling)  
  
I guess when Amy felt threatened,  
  
it was just instinct.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
You don't seem very upset.   
  
  
Catherine puts the ball down on the floor and snaps her fingers. Suddenly, Amy appears on the floor, naked, but in a PG-13 position, as in Something Blue. Buffy grabs the clothing from Xander who is watching in shock, and the girls quickly surround Amy and dress her in a sweat suit. She stands up in a daze and sees her Mother.  
  
  
AMY  
  
M-mother?  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
Amy!  
  
  
They hug. There is a general hugging moment, with everybody, welcoming Amy back to humanity at last. There is a hubbub of people adlibbing, explaining what year it is, etc.  
  
  
AMY  
  
My God…this is incredible!   
  
ANGLE ON: WILLOW AND TARA  
  
WILLOW  
  
(looks at Tara)  
  
Why didn't we ever think of  
  
snapping our fingers?  
  
ANGLE ON: AMY, still trying to get used to everything around her.  
  
AMY  
  
I can't believe I missed my  
  
whole senior year! And the  
  
prom! And graduation!  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Well, the prom was kind of  
  
cool…but graduation, not  
  
so much.  
  
  
AMY  
  
(Looking at Willow and Tara)  
  
And you two! It's really  
  
unbelievable!  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
What, that it took us so long to  
  
get you back? I'm really sorry  
  
about that. We tried all kinds  
  
of spells…  
  
  
AMY  
  
No! That you and…Tara…I  
  
mean, Ewwww! Didn't it  
  
ever occur to you to put a  
  
cover on my cage?  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(blushing)  
  
Oh! That. Well, uh, we didn't  
  
really realize that you were,  
  
uh, watching.  
  
  
AMY  
  
Well, excuse me for being a  
  
nocturnal animal!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
You could have put your paws  
  
over your eyes.  
  
(Demonstrates)  
  
  
AMY  
  
Oh, you're one to talk. Hey,  
  
what ever happened to that  
  
Riley guy you used to have  
  
over? He was cute!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(blushing now too)  
  
Uh, it's kind of a long story,  
  
Amy. One of many long stories.  
  
I'm afraid you've missed a lot.  
  
(Indicating Catherine)  
  
Both of you. Is there anything  
  
we can do? I have some, uh,  
  
Mom style clothes at home.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
What happened to our house?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
I'm afraid the bank foreclosed on  
  
it last year. Nobody knew where  
  
you were.  
  
  
AMY   
  
I held the fort until the whole  
  
rat incident. Sorry, Mom.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
Well, I guess we'll just have  
  
to start over, won't we? This  
  
is sort of a second chance for  
  
us. Maybe we can go back East,  
  
reconcile with my aunt. Go into  
  
the family business.  
  
  
AMY  
  
Oh no…not that, please! Anything  
  
but that!  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Uh…what is the family business,  
  
I'm afraid to ask?  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
Madison's Gourmet Cheese!  
  
Well, I'm sure we'll find  
  
something to do… Say… isn't  
  
that my spell book?  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(grabbing the book)  
  
This book is now the property  
  
of the Magic Box. Mr. Giles paid  
  
for it fair and square at the  
  
auction.  
  
  
Catherine blinks her eyes, and the book flies out of Anya's hands and into Catherine's.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
Afraid not. I'm going to need  
  
this, if Amy and I are going  
  
to get anywhere in this world.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Mrs. Madison isn't that the kind  
  
of thinking that got you into this  
  
mess in the first place?  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(starting to get angry, causing eddies of energy to swirl around her)  
  
You presume to judge me?  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Who, me? Judge? No way.  
  
You do what you've gotta  
  
do, Mrs. M.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
Librum!  
  
  
The book flies out of Catherine's hand and into Willow's.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(calmly but firmly, taking Tara's hand)  
  
We may not be good at rats,  
  
Mrs. Madison. But we are really  
  
good at bitch goddesses from hell.  
  
So unless you have as much power  
  
as that, I suggest that you leave  
  
here now.  
  
  
AMY  
  
Uh, Mom? I've seen some of  
  
the stuff they can do. They're  
  
really good.  
  
  
Catherine  
  
What...these…girls?  
  
  
She looks at Willow and Tara, and nods and they split apart, Willow flying to one side of the shop, and Tara to the other.  
  
Willow and Tara get up and look at each other, and then at Catherine. With a nod, they suddenly suspend Catherine about five feet in the air between them.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(struggling wildly in mid air)  
  
Let me down!  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
I'm sorry Mrs. Madison. We've  
  
seen what you can do with this  
  
spell book. We can't let you have  
  
it.  
  
Willow takes the book, whispers something and drops it in a trash can.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Incindiare!  
  
Flames rise from the trash can, and then die down. Willow and Tara slowly let Catherine down.  
  
  
CATHERINE  
  
(realizing that she is outmatched)  
  
Come on, Amy. Let's get out  
  
of this two-bit town.  
  
  
Amy  
  
Bye guys… and thanks… for  
  
everything.  
  
  
Catherine grabs Amy's hand and drags her out of the Magic shop.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
Willow…You owe Giles $250  
  
for that book. I can't believe  
  
that you burned up a valuable  
  
book like that!  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Or any book, for that matter.  
  
You who won't even dog-ear  
  
a page!  
  
  
Willow walks over to the trashcan and takes out the book, totally unscathed.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(smiling broadly)  
  
Protection spell. I'll go put  
  
this bad boy away.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - UPSTAIRS - day  
  
We follow her upstairs where she goes to replace the book, but instead, hides it away somewhere for later retrieval. She rearranges the books on the shelf, so there is no space.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
  
Meanwhile the others are cleaning up the mess left by flying witches.   
  
  
XANDER  
  
Imagine being trapped in that  
  
trophy for four years! It's a  
  
wonder she was as sane as  
  
she was.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Do you think they'll be all right?   
  
  
TARA  
  
(as Willow is coming down the stairs)  
  
Amy and her mom? As long  
  
as they realize that p-power  
  
can be dangerous, and can  
  
corrupt even those with the  
  
best intentions.  
  
As she says this she is subtly inspecting Willow for signs of the spell book.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(looking innocent)  
  
I can't believe we never tried  
  
snapping our fingers.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - afternoon  
  
Several hours have passed. Giles is talking to Buffy and can't believe everything that's happened.  
  
GILES  
  
So you've let two potentially  
  
dangerous witches loose on  
  
the general public?  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
(pitching in)  
  
We gave them a little slapped  
  
wrist… in the floating them five  
  
feet in the air kind of way.  
  
BUFFY  
  
And I'm sure they'll act a lot  
  
nicer now. They haven't got  
  
their favourite spell book anymore.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
And they were nowhere near  
  
powerful enough to perform  
  
major spells without one.  
  
GILES  
  
Well, I suppose it could be  
  
worse.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
Exactly!  
  
Giles begins to go through the cash register to get the daily takings.  
  
GILES  
  
I trust Spike won't be staying  
  
for lunch again tonight.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
Spike stayed for lunch with  
  
you guys?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
I met up with him. He seemed  
  
like he needed the company.  
  
  
XANDER  
  
So he is still around. I was  
  
kinda starting to worry.  
  
  
ANYA  
  
The soul thing is really getting  
  
him down.  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
I can't imagine the pain he  
  
must be going through  
  
Buffy nods. There's a knock on the door - it's Lydia and she wants to get in but the shop is locked up. Giles goes to unlock it.  
  
BUFFY  
  
(continuing)  
  
I wanted to spend more time  
  
with him… to talk… but he  
  
wants to be on his own. I think  
  
we just need to give him time.  
  
Lydia joins them all.  
  
LYDIA  
  
Where's Dawn?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
She's in the back room training.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Then I'd better take her out  
  
on patrol.  
  
(looks at the mess which is still being cleared up)  
  
What happened here?  
  
WILLOW  
  
A couple of witches trying to  
  
take over the place. Same old.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Witches? I hope you're all  
  
okay.  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
It was just Amy and her mom.  
  
They're both back in their  
  
normal forms but it'll take  
  
some getting used to.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Amy? As in the rat girl I've  
  
been informed of.  
  
(Buffy nods)  
  
The one who knows your  
  
identity?  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(shrugs)  
  
She's cool with it.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
If she has potential for evil  
  
I don't think "she's cool with  
  
it" is going to suffice. Doesn't  
  
the term secret identity mean  
  
anything to you? ? I'm surprised  
  
the whole world doesn't know  
  
by now!  
  
Buffy just sighs. She walks away from a potential argument. Giles steps in.  
  
  
GILES  
  
I'm sure the Madisons have  
  
other things on their minds  
  
right now… like getting used  
  
to society again. They probably  
  
won't even consider telling  
  
anyone about Buffy's role as  
  
the Slayer… and even if they  
  
did people would think they're  
  
mad. From my experience that's  
  
what usually happens.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Still… my Slayer wouldn't do  
  
that.  
  
She turns around. Her eyes are practically burning with fire. She's not amused. She's about to say something when Giles puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
GILES  
  
(quietly)  
  
Don't…  
  
Buffy nods and calms down. Dawn comes from the training room.  
  
DAWN  
  
Are we patrolling?  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Ye…  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
(interrupting)  
  
The two of us, yeah.  
  
  
LYDIA  
  
Bu…  
  
  
BUFFY  
  
C'mon.  
  
The two Slayers walk out through the door leaving Lydia watching them. She's clearly not happy with being dismissed by Buffy. We focus on her face as we…  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
END 


End file.
